Molly and the incident with the High-functioning sociopath
by Potterhorse-Spirit
Summary: Molly Hooper lives her life as normal, until an incident gets her into hospital, where she meets a very unusual boy. Teen!lock, drugs and possibly a bit fluffy. Rated T because I am so scared of rating too low. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas
1. The Incident

**A/N: Yes, I know. I should be updating my other stories. But this one just jumped into my head, and the first thing I have to say is that this chapter is true. I swear by the life of Benedict Cumberbatch, it's all 100% true (except the names), and happened to me yesterday. So here we go, hope you enjoy it!**

I walked into the stables and gave Prince a hug. He was my favorite horse, a norwegian fjord. "Hi Molly!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Mary, Prince's owner, gesturing for me to come inside the saddle room for a chat with the others. I smiled and went inside, leaving Prince behind.

* * *

We had chatted for a good while when I suddenly felt a bit dizzy. I walked silently, unseen, out of the room and stood outside Prince's stall, leaning on the door while getting even more dizzy. My head hurt badly, and I felt like I was going to be sick. Everything went fuzzy and black, and for a moment I could vaguely see Mary in front of me, speaking. "Molly, can you hear me? Molly? Are you there? Someone call an ambulance!" Then everything went totally black and I heard no more, until...

"Molly, can you sit down?" I did like the voice told me, strong hands helping me and pushing me down on the ground. As I slowly got my sight back, I saw Mary beside me, talking in the phone. "Are you calling mum and dad?" I asked with a thin voice. My head hurt so badly. She shook her head. "I'm calling the ambulance." I turned my head sideways and looked at Prince's stall. "Can someone get Prince closer? Please?" "She wants him closer," I heard someone murmur as they took him out for me, letting him eat some hay. I tried to reach out for his head, but he was just a couple of centimetres too far away. Down by the door someone shouted that the ambulance was there, and Prince was taken away from me again. I was starting to panic, and when two people came and lifted me on to a stretcher before taking me out of the stables and in to the car, alone, I thought that this wasn't going to end well.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this was probably terribly written. But everything's still a blur in my head, so... Well, anywho, I hope you enjoyed, and do you see that little square/button on the bottom of this page? That's where you leave your review ;) Until next time! (Which is probably later today)**


	2. The Boy

**A/N: From this chapter, nothing's true. It's just my fantasy ;) And to the reviewer (you know who you are!) Aww, thank you so much! I actually am feeling better, I've just got a terrible headache. Well. Anyway, on with the story!**

The next day I was moved into a big room at the hospital, in the children's ward. There was only one other person there, a boy with dark, curly hair who looked like he was going to die of boredom. My bed was positioned right beside his, so I simply smiled at him, hoping that he was just as nice as he looked. He actually noticed me, and started looking me up and down. It was kinda creepy.

"Hi," I said, trying to break the awkward silence. "I'm Molly, Molly Hooper."

He stared at me a bit more, before turning away from me. I sighed. There went that chance of getting a friend.

"Wrong."

I jumped. "I'm sorry, what? " He turned to face me again. "You're wrong. They told you that you fainted because of something wrong with your heart, and you believe them. But it's not true. You fainted because your parents have been drugging you for a long time. Every meal, every day. For... twelve weeks, I think?"

I stared at him in shock. "Who are you? Why do you think that?"

He just smiled a bit. "Molly, I think I recognise the symptoms of a drug addict. You see, I am one myself. Only I chose it."

**A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapters. Whatever. Reviews make me happy!**


	3. The Blood Tests

**A/N: Here we are again! I'm listening to Benedict reading Flat of angels (spotify). I've got no idea what it's about, I'm just listening to his amazing voice ;)Thank you so much to all those who have followed/favorited/reviewed! It means so... (sorry, just laughing at Benny's voice: "that's so cute!") much to me when I read my mail and see all those who enjoy my stories! And mickeydawn995, thanks! You're amazing! Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

I didn't exactly like the thought that I was lying next to a drug addict, but I thought I'd give him a chance. Yes, he was weird, and yes, he seemed crazy and not the type my parents would have liked me to socialise with, but he looked so lonely. It was like he didn't have one person in the whole world who cared about him. I had only been at the hospital for one day, and still, my bedside table was full of get well-cards. He didn't have one.

"Er..." I started silently. "Where are your parents?" I thought that they might be dead, and that's why he'd turned to drugs. He stared at me like I was an idiot (which he probably thought too).

"At home, where else would they be?"

"Well, I just thought that..." "That since they're not here with me all the time, there is something wrong and most slightly they're dead? Molly, this is not the first time I'm here for nearly overdosing. Anyway, my parents don't care. They just think about how lovely Mycroft is and how absolutely gorgeous it is that he's got that 'minor position' in the government. Who are they kidding, he _is _the government."

I lay silently for a long time, processing the facts and thinking hard about what he'd told me. "Who's Mycroft?" was the first thing I said.

He kept staring up in the roof like he had for the last five minutes, and indifferently waved his hand. "Brother," he grumbled. Apparently they didn't like each other.

I decided to keep to myself and let him sleep or think or whatever he wanted to.

* * *

"Molly?" The nurse knocked on the door. "Yeah?" "The doctor wants to talk about your blood test. He is waiting in his office down the hallway. Can you get there yourself?" On my left, the boy snorted. I ignored him and smiled."Of course. I'll be there in a minute."

I walked to the door, wondering why he couldn't talk with me in 'my' room. Well, guess I would soon find out. I knocked on his door, hearing a soft "Come in!". The doctor saw me and his face lit up in a sad smile. "Molly," he said. "Please sit down." I did. "Well. Your blood tests." He stared seriously at me. " How long have you been using drugs?"

I started and looked confused at him. " Excuse me, what?"

" Drugs, Molly. Drugs. How long have you taken them?"

"I'm sorry, I don't use drugs. I've never taken any."

He looked angrily at me. I counted down to his attack. Three, two, one...

" She speaks the truth."

Both me and the doctor started and looked at the door. There stood the boy from the room, hands in his pockets. "Sherlock! What are you doing here?" The doctor looked truly shocked.

"She's speaking the truth. She's never taken any drugs." He lifted his hand to stop the doctor from speaking. "But her parents have given her. Every meal. They always have the food ready on your plate, right?" He looked at me, and I nodded. "Right. And I'd say they've been doing this for..." He looked me up and down, excamining me. "...about three months?"

" Three months?" the doctor interrupted. "You sure?" The boy, Sherlock, nodded.

They both looked at me.

" Molly," the oldest of them said. " You have been lucky. Just a little bit more, and you could've been dead!

**A/N: So... Reviews?**


	4. The Way Down

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry! I've been in shock since the moment I put on the telly to watch The Empty Hearse (HLV, I say no more ) I was going to post this thing yesterday, but then Mycroft hacked me ****_again. _****Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! You are truly amazing! **

**Disclaimer : Potterhorse - Spirit doesn't own anything except the plot. All names and stuff belong to Moffat, Gatiss and Arthur Conan Doyle. And they've done something freaking good with their ownership.**

**Update: I realised I'd written 'she' instead of 'I'. Sorry!**

**Chapter 4 : The way down**

I was truly shocked. How could my parents possibly do this to me? They loved me! ...Or did they? 'Cause if they really loved me, they wouldn't have done this, right? I hadn't seen them, as they'd been brought right to the police station when they'd got to the hospital. Plans were already made. I was going to rehab with the boy, Sherlock. Life was really changing, and it all hadn't even started yet.

* * *

"Morning!" the nurse said when she brought our breakfast next morning. "How are our two little addicts doing today?" Sherlock only glared at her. " I've told you, I'm not addicted!"

I found this a bit confusing, hadn't he said only yesterday that he was one? As though reading my thoughts, he said "I only told you what they insist I am. I'm not an addict, though. I had it under control! " He spat the last part at the nurse. "Whatever you say, Mr. Holmes." I was surpriced by how calm the nurse managed to stay. I was dragged out of my thoughts by the same voice. "And Miss Hooper? Any changes from last night?"

I blinked a couple of times before answering. "Yes, thank you, I think I'm okay. Or, my head hurts a bit." "And it will only get worse," I heard the slightly older boy mutter. He sounded bored, and didn't eat the food he got. He was weird, that boy.

* * *

That evening I got tortured by my own brain. I finally understood why it was so hard for addicts to quit. As time went by, the clock ticking far too loud for my own liking, the headache got worse and I started to feel sick. When I asked the doctor for something to kill the pain, he only shook his head sadly. Sherlock, on the other side, didn't look bothered at all, only complaining about being bored. He didn't seem like his head hurt at all, even though he'd been on drugs for much longer than me. It wasn't fair.

* * *

"Molly!" "Would you mind keeping your voice down?" I winced. Everything sounded so loud, everything from the clock ticking louder and louder to the steady breaths of the bored boy beside me. The doctor turned down his voice and kept talking. "We got a problem. We can't send you to rehab without permission from a guardian. Since we can't trust your parents right now, we've got to find another grown up person you know who will be willing to become your guardian." He paused for a moment, unsure if he'd said it the right way. "Any ideas?"

I thought hard. It had to be someone nice, for sure. Definitely not a teacher. Perhaps... "Mary? Mary Morstan, from the stables. She was the one who called you." The doctor nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He went to the door. " Oh, by the way, you'll have to talk to your parents. They have to agree to the choice you've made. Good night!"

I stared at the door he'd left through, thought hard about what he'd told me for a few seconds, the headache getting even worse, and vomited.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's short. I will try to make them longer, promise! I hope you all enjoyed, and please do follow/favorite/leave a review! You've done really nice this far, I'm proud of you! :D**

**Update: If you didn't see it above, I updated this chapter because I wrote 'she' instead of 'I'**


End file.
